Need You Now
by FeelsLike
Summary: Severus and Hermione have had a fight and Severus comes to realize just how much he needs her. Oneshot.


Inspiration would strike as I'm trying to go to sleep. As far as I can tell this story is inspired from L.A.'s song "Need You Now" as it has been running relentlessly through my head all day. I don't even listen to country. Gaah.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor the song. Thank you.

**Need You Now**

Severus sat back in his chair staring at the clock. Midnight. His fingers drummed the hardbound book he had brought to the chair with him. He had hardly any intention of reading. His thoughts were elsewhere, thinking of others things. One thing, actually. One person. Hermione. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He needed her. She wasn't here.

Severus stood and walked to his cabinet. He pulled himself out his ever reliant bottle of whiskey and poured himself a shot. A few shots and several thoughts later he glanced at the clock again. Quarter to one. It was late. He was tired. However, he knew that should he try to lay himself to sleep that dreams would evade him. Nightmares would plague him for the minutes his eyes stayed closed. Another shot of whiskey. This time he directed his gaze towards the door; willing Hermione to come through the door at any moment and to tell him his fears were for nothing. To say that everything was alright. Minutes passed as he stared at this door. She wasn't going to come, who was he trying to fool?

As Severus set the bottle down he looked at the picture he had hung on the wall. He wasn't a sentimental man, but this was a cherished memory. It was only a picture of Hermione stirring a cauldron in Severus' personal laboratory. Severus hadn't even been the one to take the picture. In fact, he couldn't recall who had. Cherished, was this picture, nonetheless. It had been taken the day that he had told Hermione how he felt towards her. He liked to remember that day, but at this moment it gave him a feeling of desperation. He needed her now.

Another glance at the clock. A quarter after one.

Severus could not handle his loneliness another moment. He drew his cloak around him a walked out the door.

He took his time walking down the road. He didn't know what he would say to her. He didn't know how she would react. He didn't even know where she was. He pulled out his wand.

"Quaerendam dilectionem."

A little light shot out of the tip of his wand and hovered in front of him. As he started walking the light raced around ahead of him darting every which way. This little light was directing him towards Hermione.

He followed the light down the street, and was bewildered as he watched it dart into the woods just beyond. Why was she in the woods? Diligently he followed it through a winding path and watched it stop, just in front of a giant oak tree and then vanish with a pop into the air.

Hermione who was on just the other side of the tree heard the noise and scrambled to her feet. She whipped her wand out of her pocket and walked around the tree to face Severus.

"Oh." She said as the moonlight lit up his face. She lowered her wand.

"Hello." Severus replied, relieved that she at least appeared to be safe.

"Hi." Hermione mumbled putting her wand away completely.

"Hermione, I-" Severus started before she cut him off.

"You, what Severus? You want to apologize? You want to tell me to go get my things? To tell me off completely? To insult me more?"

"You got one right. I wish to apologize, Hermione. More than anything, I wish to apologize. Will you listen to me?"

Hermione angrily wiped a tear off her face with her jacket sleeve.

"Fine."

"Hermione, I was wrong to say the things I said. I need you Hermione, I need you in my life. I didn't mean to insult you, I truly did not. I want you to understand that I'm sorry." Severus reached out and took Hermione's hand. She made no move to pull it away. Severus took the her other hand and pulled her in another step closer. "Hermione, I love you. I need you now."

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him, another tear escaping her eye. He reached up and wiped it away.

"I love you, too, Severus. I need you."

Severus leaned down and gently kissed Hermione's lips. A hand went up to her neck, hers went into his hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm so grateful to be with you. I don't deserve this one bit." He whispered to her.

"Neither do I." She whispered back.

Short. Yes. I originally attempted to write Hermione a part, from her side, and it just didn't feel right. Also, I contemplated leaving them apart, still needing one another. But that just didn't seem fair. Why leave two people who love each other apart when you can put them together. My chance to play God. Review. Love.


End file.
